<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Morning Back by randers1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384067">First Morning Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randers1/pseuds/randers1'>randers1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randers1/pseuds/randers1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about Jay and Hailey reconnecting. Lightly. lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Morning Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The truck was parked in a row of cars along the street, unassuming in the long line. No one noticed that it was occupied which was a good thing for the two detectives who sat inside, taking turns drinking from the coffees they’d brought along. Sitting on this house wasn’t an exciting part of their job description but it was a good re-entry for Hailey, an easy first day back working with Intelligence.</p><p>She’d gotten hugs, ‘thank gods’, and smiles as she’d walked to her desk that morning, ducking her head a bit and blushing with the attention. She hadn’t been on vacation but maybe her return was more important now than the reason she’d left.</p><p>Jay had looked up from his computer, given her a slow, long smile as he slid a tall coffee her way. “Hope I remembered it right.” He smirked.</p><p>“Black? Yeah, that’s a tough one.” She finished shrugging out of her coat and let if fall against the chair behind her. So much nicer than hanging the long black one on a hook back in New York. But she volleyed the smirk and thanked him, familiarity seeping back in in a welcome way.</p><p>Voight had come out not much later and handed Jay a file, nodded at her, and directed them to sit on the house and alert the team if Thomas Sanderson was spotted coming or going.  It was a long shot that he would be which made it a good assignment for the returning detective.</p><p>Boring but good.</p><p>They sat in the cab now, heat on low, in the early morning sun. Jay glanced to the passenger seat and lifted the coffee to his lips.</p><p>“Yeah. This is good.” He smirked and sipped at the drink.</p><p>Hailey looked to him. “What?”</p><p>“This. You. Me-- in the truck. Coffee. This is good.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Hailey tried to swallow her smile and continued, “Well. It’s certainly no task force pre-raid briefing…” The grin was back, full watt. “But I certainly can’t argue with the uniform….or the company.”</p><p>Jay just nodded, smirking lightly, and continued to drink his coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>